1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to beam steering and, in particular, to systems and methods which quickly determine a globally optimal beam pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
60 GHz millimeter wave communication can provide data rates in the range of gigabits/sec. Wireless communication around 60 GHz benefits from a large amount of clean, unlicensed bandwidth (up to 7 GHz), compact size of the transceiver due to the short wavelength employed, and less interference as a result of increased atmospheric absorption as compared to other wavelengths. However, 60 GHz communication is strongly line-of-sight, such that obstructions (e.g., walls in an office space) can greatly hamper performance.